Rites of Denial
= Rites of Denial = Calling upon a Rite of Denial is, as noted, a direct affair. Do as the ritual demands, and it should succeed provided the Cainite is devoted enough to see its result manifest. Unless otherwise stated, casting Rites of Denial goes accordingly: Cost: 1 Willpower and some measure of blood (see each Rite for more information) Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult Action: Instant or Extended (see each rite) Aggravate The word comes down from the Sources: drizzle some of the phial blood upon a weapon held in one’s hand. Use one’s forefinger to swirl the blood into a rough approximation of the Cainite sign. The instrument now feels heavier. More powerful. The Cainite’s hand hums, and he hears the rush of blood in his ears. This can only be cast upon hand-held weapons whose use is dictated by the Weaponry Skill (no firearms, for instance). Cost: 1 Willpower, 2 thimbles of blood Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The weapon in hand suffers immediate Structure damage equal to the Cainite’s dots in this Endowment. Failure: The weapon feels empowered, but gains no bonus, otherwise. Success: The weapon seems to vibrate in the Cainite’s hand. It feels stronger. For the remainder of the scene, the weapon now gains a bonus equal to the Cainite’s dots in Rites of Denial. In addition, even if the weapon would previously have done only bashing (a lead pipe, for instance), it now does lethal damage. However, this weapon’s bonus only applies to attacks against vampires, their minions, or other unliving (physically manifested) creatures. Exceptional Success: On the weapon’s first attack, half of the damage (round down) is aggravated. However, after the scene is up, the weapon crumbles to ash or dust. Befoul This Rite of Denial represents a cruel trick, but what do the Cainites care? Their only goal is to see vampires eradicated from the earth, and if this ritual helps to accomplish that by even a tiny margin, then kudos all around. By sprinkling the phial’s blood, a bag of salt and a handful of dead leaves in and around a location, the Cainite has “fouled the nest” (or as some say, “salted the earth” ) in regards to the vampire. The Cainite symbol must also be marked on every wall, also in blood. The vampire may not slumber in such a place. The vampire may not use Dread Powers in such a place. The vampire can’t spend Willpower (blood) in such a place. The locale is cursed, made toxic to the creature. Cost: 1 Willpower, 4 thimbles of blood Action: Extended (the larger the area to be “spoiled,” the more successes are necessary—a small apartment needs five successes, a warehouse would demand 15 successes, and a sprawling estate would necessitate 25 successes; each roll is equal to ten minutes) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Cainite traps himself in the location. He finds himself unable to leave: doors will not yield to him, nor will windows. This lasts for one hour. Failure: The rite does not take hold. Success: The nest is fouled, the earth salted. This lasts for one night per dot possessed in this Endowment. The vampire cannot slumber here during this time—if the vampire does fall asleep here (in other words, the sun rises and the vampire unwittingly tumbles into day-sleep), he takes one point of lethal damage per hour spent. The vampire may not activate any Dread Powers while within this place, nor can it spend Willpower (blood) for any purpose (healing, for instance). Exceptional Success: As above, and now the vampire suffers -1 to Initiative while within the befouled location. Behold The Cainite dabs the phial blood upon his skin, drawing the symbol of the conspiracy upon his forehead—it signals revelation. It signals war. With this Rite of Denial, the blood-hungry monsters are revealed. Cost: 1 Willpower, 1 thimble of blood Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Cainite suffers a migraine behind her eyes—all Perception rolls suffer a penalty equal to the dots possessed in this Endowment. Failure: The sigil upon the head grants the Cainite nothing. Success: All vampires within sight are revealed as what they are, only moreso—they appear truly vile, with gaping maws full of teeth and hands tipped with crooked talons. This doesn’t count towards those vampires who are hiding using the Stealth Skill or other Dread Powers—however, it does grant the Cainite a measure of aid when trying to spot such hidden creatures. The Cainite can add her dots in this Endowment to any rolls made to pierce natural or supernatural Stealth. Exceptional Success: As above, but the Cainite regains the spent point of Willpower. His sight and power is confirmed and it fills him with certainty of purpose. Deny A line of sea salt left upon the threshold of a door— and coupled with a drizzling of phial’s blood—can prevent a vampire from entering through that doorway. The vampire simply is unable to conjure the will necessary to bring his body through the door (or window or other portal). The Cainite may invite a vampire through, however—at which point the chosen creature may enter freely. Cost: 1 Willpower, 2 thimbles of blood Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The ritual fails. The remaining blood in the Cainite’s phial suddenly boils over; it’s all gone and cannot be reclaimed. Failure: The line of salt and the trickle of blood fail to provide the barrier that the Cainite desires. Success: The doorway is protected for one hour per dot the caster possesses in this Endowment. No vampire can cross that line of salt and blood. If someone attempts to throw the vampire through the door, the creature rebounds off of it, failing to pass—and, in addition, suffers one point of bashing damage in the process. Some Dread Powers will work across the barrier, however—if the vampire can still see the eyes of someone on the other side, for instance, he could attempt a Dread Power like Terrify. Exceptional Success: As above, but when the vampire encounters the barrier, he loses one point of Willpower (i.e. stolen blood). Evade The creatures of the night can be swift—so it behooves a Cainite to be fast, or even better, faster. The Cainite smears a line of blood on the ground with her thumb, and then steps over it. If her Sources were right, then she may gain preternatural swiftness when dealing with the bloodsucking fiends. Cost: 1 Willpower, 1 thimble Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The hunter fails to gain any benefit. In addition, her legs seize with terrible cramps for the remainder of the scene. Her Speed is halved, and any rolls necessitating use of her legs (such as an Athletics roll for jumping) suffer -3 dice. Failure: The Cainite gains no such swiftness. Success: For the next hour, the Cainite gains a bonus to her Speed whenever involved in chasing down or being chased by a vampire (Foot Chase mechanics are likely to be involved, though not necessarily). This bonus is equal to twice the character’s dots in the Endowment. Exceptional Success: As above, and the hunter also gains +1 to Initiative when in combat with a vampire. Invoke Most vampires find the traditional apotropaics nothing more than a trivial annoyance: garlic does not repel them, holy water fails to sear the undead flesh, and silver is nothing more than shiny metal. With this Rite of Denial, the Cainite can confirm the truth behind the stories and force such apotropes to work for a time. The Cainite must choose one traditional apotropaic—it can be a common one such as the garlic noted above, or something more uncommon in folklore such as poppy seeds or a bundle of wild roses. The Cainite must hold some of the phial blood in his mouth and then spit it over the folkloric apotrope. For a time, the object will repel—and even harm—vampires. Cost: 1 Willpower, 3 thimbles of blood Action: Extended (a number of successes are needed equal to 10 minus the character’s dots in this Endowment; each roll is equivalent to one turn’s worth of spitting or drooling blood upon the apotrope) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The mouthful of blood brings on a terrible bout of nausea. The character suffers -2 to all rolls until she is able to achieve eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. Failure: The apotrope fails to affect the vampire. Success: For the remainder of the night—until dawn— the apotrope works to repel vampires. Vampires may not come within 10 yards of the apotrope without succeeding first on a Resolve + Composure roll, and this roll is penalized by the Cainite’s dots in this Endowment. In addition, if the apotrope can be held to the flesh of the vampire, it does the creature harm: one point of aggravated damage per turn of exposure. Note that doing so likely to inspire the vampire to immediately enter frenzy. Exceptional Success: As above, but the range is extended to 20 yards Mark The coppery taste of blood and coins in the mouth can, for some unknown reason, give the Cainite a sense of potent focus. Using this Rite of Denial demands that the Cainite let a coin soak in phial’s blood for up to one hour. Then, the Cainite must hold the coin and the blood in his mouth. His hand and eyes work with sudden determination and concentration when attempting to waylay a monstrous vampire. Cost: 1 Willpower, 2 thimbles of blood Action: Instant (though note that the coin must soak for one hour before casting) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The character swallows the coin and the blood. It burns on the way down, confirmation of her worthlessness. The character suffers one point of lethal damage. In addition, talking is difficult until the wound heals, incurring a -1 penalty to those Social rolls necessitating speech. Failure: The bloody coin fails to provide the focus necessary. Success: The character gains a number of bonus dice equal to her dots in this Endowment. These bonus dice apply only to rolls meant to stake a vampire or decapitate a vampire. The penalty for target rolls still applies, of course, but ideally the bonus dice will lessen or entirely obviate those negative modifiers. The effect lasts for one scene, or until the hunter fails to hold the mouthful of blood and coin (whichever comes first). If, for instance, the hunter is struck in combat, the Storyteller may demand a roll (Resolve + Composure) to determine if the hunter can keep the blood and coin in his mouth without ejecting or accidentally swallowing. The effects end if the blood and coin leave the mouth. Exceptional Success: As above, and in addition, the hunter gains +1 to Initiative. Obligate If a vampire leaves any kind of footprint—be it in mud, on a carpet, or outlined in dirt on a cement floor—then the Cainite can endeavor to fix the vampire to that spot. A rusted nail must be made slick with blood from the phial. When the nail is placed within the borders of the footprint, the vampire—wherever he may be at the time—is held in place, or “obligated to remain,” as some Cainites put it. This must be cast within one hour of the footprint being left behind. If the Cainite attempts to use this ritual after an hour has passed, the attempt automatically results in a dramatic failure. Cost: 1 Willpower, 2 thimbles of blood Action: Extended (the blood must be rubbed into the rusted nail; this roll necessitates a number of successes equal to the vampire’s Speed score, and each roll equals one turn’s worth of time) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The nail burns the hand of the Cainite, and the hunter suffers a point of bashing damage as a result. In addition, the vampire gains +2 to his Speed for the remainder of the night. Failure: The nail sits within the frame of the footprint… and that’s all. Success: The hunter achieves the necessary successes. Wherever the vampire is at the time the Rite of Denial takes hold, its one foot becomes fixed to the ground for ten minutes per dot possessed in this Endowment. The vampire can unmoor his foot by succeeding on a Resolve + Composure roll and spending a point of Willpower, but after doing so the foot still feels numb, as if the animating Blood of the fiend fails to circulate to that limb. The result is the same once the time of “obligation” is complete (numb foot). As a result, even if the vampire frees himself for the remainder of the night, he operates at half of his Speed (round down). Exceptional Success: As above, but the vampire cannot unmoor his foot. He is frozen in place wherever he is for the duration. After that time, as noted, his Speed is halved for the remainder of the night Pilfer Vampires are creatures of many secrets—lost truths and stolen knowledge lie within the lockbox of the vampire’s mind. This Rite of Denial offers the Cainite a chance to extract one such secret from the seemingly impenetrable memory of the fiendish bloodsucker. Performing this rite demands that the Cainite put several drops of the phial’s blood into her own ears before asking this question of the vampire: “What do you know?” Cost: 1 Willpower, 3 thimbles of blood Action: Instant and contested (vampire rolls Resolve + Potency) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Cainite suddenly speaks one of her own secrets aloud. Failure: The vampire’s secrets are safe. For now. Success: The vampire needn’t speak aloud, but one of his secrets suddenly is made manifest within the Cainite’s own mind. This secret is something the vampire doesn’t want anyone—particularly the Cainite—to know. It can only be used successfully once upon a given vampire. All subsequent attempts on that vampire incur a dramatic failure. Exceptional Success: As above, and in addition, the Cainite pilfers one of the vampire’s Willpower points. The vampire loses it. The Cainite gains it. Prohibit The Cainite drizzles some of the phial’s blood on each wrist of one she hopes to protect—then smears each into a forbidding ‘x’ upon the tender skin. She must ask the target a question, the question: “Who is Cain?” After which, the blood within the target grows colder, as if a saline rush runs suddenly through the veins. Vampires will find no sustenance from that blood, now, and in fact it will do the creature harm. Cost: 1 Willpower, 2 thimbles of blood Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The blood starts to burn upon the target’s wrists, causing the individual one point of lethal damage. Even after the damage heals, scars remain forever. Failure: The phial’s blood fails to offer any kind of protection. Success: The target—or, at least, her blood—is protected. A vampire who attempts to drink from the victim finds that the blood offers no sustenance. In addition, even a single taste of the blood causes the vampire great anguish: the vampire takes a number of lethal points of damage equal to the caster’s dots in this Endowment. This damage occurs only once—the vampire can continue drinking from that vessel without additional suffering, but the blood still offers zero value to the consuming creature. Note that the caster cannot use this Rite of Denial on herself. This protection lasts until the next sun-up or sundown, whichever comes first. Exceptional Success: As above, but the protection lasts for a full 24 hours. Question The question is everything. Who is Cain? They don’t know the answer. They don’t know why it must be asked— but it must be asked. Those who know this ritual can poison the mind of a vampire with the question as easily as a vampire can poison the mind of an unwitting mortal. The Cainite must paint her tongue and teeth with the blood one hour before she hopes to ask the question of a monster. She must also chew a sprig or leaf of mint. Cost: 1 Willpower, 5 thimbles of blood Action: Reflexive Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The character cannot ask the question: it sticks in her throat, and she suddenly feels woefully unworthy. She gains a mild derangement of the Storyteller’s choosing. Failure: The question bears no metaphysical weight. Success: The question reaches the vampire’s ears. The creature cannot stand the question. It worms into her ear and mind like a chewing maggot. It drives her mad— literally. She gains a severe derangement of the player’s choosing (the character does not choose; note the distinction), and suffers under this derangement for one month per dot the Cainite possesses in this Endowment. Exceptional Success: As above, but the vampire suffers -1 to any Resolve + Composure rolls made to resist that derangement during those months. Reflect The evil eye—a stylized blue oculus—is thought to ward off evil. For the Cainite, it can. The Cainite whispers the question, “Who is Cain?” and draws the evil eye over one of her own eyes in blood withdrawn from the phial. Before the blood dries, she must fleck it with kohl (ground galena), mascara, coal dust, or some other kind of black dirt or makeup. For a time, she is protected against some of the Dread Powers of the vampire. Cost: 1 Willpower, 1 thimble Action: Extended (character needs a number of successes equal to 10 minus her Resolve score; each roll equals one minute’s worth of application) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The blood drips into the eye, burning it. For the next hour, the character suffers as if possessing the One Eye Flaw. Failure: The evil eye affords her no defense against the dark arts. Success: Any vampire that tries to use a Dread Power upon the hunter that necessitates eye contact will find her efforts soundly rebuffed. The vampire suffers a penalty to the Dread Power roll equal to the character’s dots in this Endowment. In addition, if the vampire fails the Dread Power roll, then the vampire actually suffers its effects instead of the hunter. (If the vampire were to use Hypnotism upon the hunter and failed, then the vampire would perform whatever suggested action it sought to implant within the hunter’s mind.) This Rite of Denial works upon the following Dread Powers (even if they don’t specifically state requiring eye contact): Alter Memory, Ecstasy, Fury, Hypnotism, Sleep and Terrify. The Storyteller may allow this to work on other Dread Powers, however. This ritual’s protection lasts for one hour. Exceptional Success: The hunter is also afforded a +1 to all Perception rolls for one hour. Unmask Vampires are hard to track in this modern world because of the inability of media and reflective surfaces to capture their images (think of the photographic blur or the distortion of the vampire’s visage in the mirror). Also, vampires have tricks to force their human prey to overlook the more glaring and obvious signs that they are walking corpses. With this Denial, a Cainite daubs blood from the phial onto his own eyelids. The first vampire the Cainite looks upon is suddenly revealed to the world: the creature shows up perfectly in media and in mirrors (so perfectly, in fact, the creature stands out). In addition— and to some Cainites, more importantly—those nearby the vampire suddenly suffer an inexplicable fear of the creature, unconsciously recognizing it as a walking corpse. They do not instantly panic, but most humans (with Willpower of 5 or below) will hurry away with a steady step. Cost: 1 Willpower, 1 thimble of blood Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The creature gains a measure of strength. It now gains +2 to any Stealth rolls it makes over the next scene. Failure: The blood on the eyelids dries and flakes off immediately; the effect is not made manifest. Success: As above. The vampire now shows up brightly and blatantly in all media and in mirrors. In addition, any humans within sight of the creature will try to escape the scene (most will do so surreptitiously). Those at or beneath Willpower 5 must spend a point of Willpower to remain nearby. Those of Willpower 6 or higher needn’t spend any points, but must succeed on a Resolve + Composure roll to remain in sight of the vampire. The Cainite casting this Rite of Denial is unaffected by it, but other hunters are affected as normal humans. The vampire has a difficult time hiding from sight—any attempts at Stealth (including those fueled by Dread Powers) suffer a penalty equal to the Cainite’s dots in this Endowment. Exceptional Success: As above, but attempts at Stealth require the vampire to expend one point of Willpower